


Intoxicating

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Excessive Drinking, Ficlet, Hangover, Headaches & Migraines, Love, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee has a hangover and the storm raging outside isn’t helping.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean, Jemmy J. "J.J." Adams/Drake Parker (FAKE)





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 604: Thunderstorm at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Ryo gazed out through the window as thunder rolled and lightning flashed above the city, splitting the heavy grey clouds for an instant, leaving him half dazzled by its brilliance.

“Spectacular, isn’t it?”

Slumped at his desk a few feet away, Dee just groaned. “I was thinkin’ ‘loud’.” 

He was still hungover from the night before, whereas Ryo was fresh as the proverbial daisy. It wasn’t fair, the way his partner could bounce back from drinking too much while Dee inevitably suffered, and the thunderstorm was doing nothing to improve his headache. He was still waiting for the painkillers he’d taken to kick in.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Ryo took in Dee’s miserably hunched form and shook his head.

“I told you not to mix your drinks. If you’d just stuck with beer you’d be fine, but no, you had to mix it up with a few shots of tequila, and then you insisted on finishing Drake and JJ’s drinks after they left. You’ve really only got yourself to blame.”

“Don’t remind me.” 

Dee knew his lover was right, but that only made him feel worse. At the time, finishing the drinks had seemed logical. Why waste good alcohol? But Drake’s vodka and orange and JJ’s fruity cocktail with God knows what in it had obviously been a mistake on top of beer and tequila. He felt like the storm raging outside had taken up residence inside his head. Every deafening clap of thunder was reverberating through his brain and even with his eyes closed, every flash of lightning felt like hot needles stabbing through his eyeballs. What had he done to deserve this torment?

Well, drank too much, duh! But… it had been a fun evening, sort of a double date. Him and Ryo, Drake and JJ, a few drinks, and a football game on the TV above the bar. Then Drake and JJ had left, more interested in each other than the game, but Dee had wanted to stick around, see how the fourth quarter panned out. At that point the Jets had still had a chance of winning, only now he couldn’t remember whether or not they had. Thinking hurt too much.

Thunder boomed so loudly that the windows rattled, and Dee flinched, half expecting his head to explode. The squad room lit up as bright as a summer’s day for a moment before settling back into a more comfortable gloom. Dee cracked an eye open, and his heart almost stopped, skipped several beats before speeding up. 

Standing by the window, the roiling storm clouds providing a dramatic backdrop, Ryo’s head was tilted back slightly, his eyes shining, cheeks faintly flushed, and a smile on his full lips. The gusting wind was coming through the window he’d opened, along with a light spatter of rain, tossing Ryo’s honey collared hair around. The sight took Dee’s breath away.

Hangover forgotten Dee drank in the sight of his baby relishing the chilly wind. Nothing could be more intoxicating.

The End


End file.
